Be Mine
by capsiclerogers
Summary: Cargan one-shot for Valentine's Day. Logan likes Carlos, but Carlos doesn't know. What will Logan have to do to be able to call Carlos his? A tiny bit of Kames.


**I'm bad with updating, so I decided to write you all a Valentine's one-shot.  
><strong>**It's a Cargan with a teeny tiny bit of Kames. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan watched James and Kendall with disgust, rolling his eyes as he saw the couple be extra mushy and irritating today. They were watching a stupid romantic comedy on the stupid couch in each other's stupid arms… how stupid!<p>

As their cuddle-fest turned into something less appropriate, Logan let out a groan and slammed _The Economist_ down onto the dining table. The two pulled apart and stared at angry Logan with raised eyebrows.

"Whoa, what's wrong with Mr. Frumpy Pants?" James cooed, imitating a baby voice.

Kendall laughed.

"I think he realized he couldn't _actually_ be in a relationship with his geeky magazines," Kendall said to James.

"_No_," Logan enunciated, seething and fist clenched, "I want you guys to get a freaking room!"

James pulled Kendall up from the couch and paused the movie.

"Come on, let's leave Mr. I'm-not-going-to-make-a-move-on-Carlos-because-he's-going-to-reject-me alone," he sighed, throwing the remote back onto the fluorescently colored sofa.

Logan furrowed his brows and huffed as the two walked past him, hand-in-hand, headed for the door. Kendall stopped before the upset brunette.

"Logan, if you're going to wallow in your own sadness because you're single on Valentine's Day, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Thanks," Logan mumbled sarcastically. "Yes, that's _exactly _what I needed to hear."

Kendall shrugged.

"You're right, it isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth. Carlos likes you, Logan. But he doesn't really catch on fast, so don't expect him to make a move."

Logan nodded and sat down as his friends shut the door. He thought about what Kendall had told him.

_Kendall's right. If I want Carlos, I need to make a move._

He jumped out of his seat and ran to get his car keys. He had a plan.

* * *

><p>"…And there!" Logan smiled, satisfied, and put the scissors down.<p>

He gazed contentedly at the small, delicate card that he had made for Carlos. It was a pale pink card with an intricate-looking lace border. The front of the card had Carlos' name written in gold calligraphy, a hobby of his that not many people knew. On the inside, it said "You are the ketchup to my corndog," signed Logan.

Logan heard the doorknob wiggle and took the card in his hand before getting up and opening the door.

"Hi Logie," Carlos said, staring at the screen of his phone. "Why did you want me here?"

"Um, w-well, it's Valentine's Day," Logan stammered, closing the door behind his crush.

"Yeah, I know," Carlos said, glumly. "And I'm still alone. I've been trying to pick up dudes all day."

Carlos flopped onto the couch, heaving out a loud, exaggerated sigh.

Logan winced a little bit at the last part, but then he remembered his card. He walked over to the boy on the sofa and held out the card he made for him.

"Here, this is for you."

Logan smiled widely as Carlos took it into his hand.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Carlos gasped, staring at the calligraphy with huge eyes.

He sat up to open the card and lit up when he read the note.

"You are the ketchup to my corndog," Carlos read, beaming. "Thanks, Logie bear! This made me feel so much better!"

Carlos threw his arms around Logan, which made Logan blush.

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "So will you be my—"

"Hold that thought," Carlos suddenly blurted, answering his phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Dak."

_Dak?_

"No, I'm not doing anything. Logie just made me a nice Valentine card to cheer me up!"

_Wait huh? Cheer you up? No!_

It suddenly hit him that Carlos didn't understand what this was all about. Logan was trying to make him his boyfriend, but Carlos only supposed it was a friendly gesture.

"You want me to come over? Sure! Are we gonna do what you wanted to do last week, the thing I wasn't supposed to tell anyone?"

Logan quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Oh whoops!" Carlos clamped his hand over his mouth. "I don't think Logan heard anything. Alright, be there in a few! Bye!"

He clicked his phone off and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Thanks Logie," Carlos chirped, skipping towards the door. "See you later!"

As soon as the door shut, Logan slumped back into the couch, feeling defeated.

_No_, he said to himself. _No, I'm going to get Carlos to be my Valentine if it's the last thing I do._

With the newfound ambition, he headed out the door again, another plan in mind. Hopefully, this plan would turn out better than that last…

* * *

><p>"What's that smell?" Carlos asked as he entered the room, sniffing the air like a puppy. "It smells good."<p>

Logan was putting on his mitts readying himself to take out the mint brownies he had made for the Latino. He knew it was Carlos' favorite.

"Mint brownies," he sang, taking out the tray of uncut brownies. "Your favorite."

Carlos cheered in delight and watched Logan cut the brownie into squares. After Logan transferred the mint chocolate-y squares onto a plate, Carlos dove right in. He bit into the warm brownie and closed his eyes, enjoying his foodgasm.

"Good?" Logan smirked, feeling proud.

Carlos grabbed the entire plate and moved to sit at the dining table. Logan followed him and sat next to him.

"So this was the emergency?" Carlos asked, mouth full. "You needed me to eat your brownies?"

"Erm, sort of. I just needed you to come and…" Logan paused before muttering the last part, "get you away from Dak."

Carlos seemed to absorbed by the food to hear Logan's mumbles. After popping in the last bite into his mouth, he wiped his fingers and scooted the chair back.

"Well, I'm off again."

Logan shot up from his chair.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

Carlos shot him a weird look.

"Um, to Dak's," he stated. "We didn't finish because you called saying there was an emergency."

"Wait, but—"

Logan started but was cut off by Carlos making a B-line towards the door.

"Hey, I gotta go since he's waiting for me. Tell me later, alright?"

And just like that, Carlos was gone again.

"Dak," Logan growled, pounding his fist on the table. "That's it, time for Plan C."

…

Logan put the last steaming corndog on the plate and set it on the dining table. He took a few steps back to admire what he had accomplished in two hours. The lights in the apartment were dimmed; the main source of lighting came from the flickering candles that were scattered all around the room. On the dining table were two tall lit candlesticks and a thin vase with a single red rose. There was a glass of wine that Mrs. Knight let them drink (responsibly) on occasions set on the table and the gourmet hot dogs for the two of them.

He checked the clock; Carlos should be coming home any minute. It was already 7 PM and he had been at Dak's house since 1 PM.

It was 8:30 PM now, and Carlos was still nowhere to be seen. Logan had poured himself a glass of red wine, feeling worse and worse by the minute.

"Where is he?" he muttered, taking a sip from his glass.

9:30... He was feeling like crap and wanted this night to be over. He was tired from running back and forth, preparing things for Carlos that didn't even win the boy over.

It was 11 now and Logan was feeling extremely drowsy. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his being.

* * *

><p>"Logan."<p>

Logan stirred, mumbling something about milking cows.

"Logan!"

Logan opened his eyes and saw Kendall and James staring down at him. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his head.

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:30 AM," Kendall said, taking a seat next to the drunk boy. "Logan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan lied. "How was your Valentine's Day?"

James stared sternly into Logan's eyes.

"Logan, what happened?"

Logan sighed and gave in.

"I tried. I really did. He… doesn't like me."

He was on the verge of tears when he felt his two best friends put their arms around his shoulders. Logan shuddered a breath before continuing.

"I made him a card and was about to ask him to be my Valentine, but Dak called and invited him over to do 'unspeakable things,' and you know what that means. Then I called him, telling him there was an emergency, and fed him mint brownies! And then he left me again for Dak and I thought he was going to be home by 7, so I made him dinner and he never even showed up. This is useless."

Kendall and James shot each other sorry looks and tightened their arm around Logan.

"I'm going to bed," Logan decided, standing up slowly.

The door creaked open, and the three of them glanced up. It was Carlos trying to quietly enter, just in case anyone was asleep. He caught sight of the three staring at him, and he let out the breath he was holding in.

"Oh, good, I thought you guys were asleep," he laughed, slamming the door shut. "I was trying to be quiet."

He noticed all the candles lying around the room and whistled.

"So, was this Kendall's doing or James'? Let me guess, James?"

"Wrong," James muttered.

Carlos looked surprised.

"Hm, then Kendall's?"

"Err," Kendall said, imitating a buzzer.

Carlos eyed the corndogs and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Wait…"

James and Kendall immediately stood up and pointed to their room.

"Alright, we're just going to leave you two alone. Good luck, Logan."

They fled to the vicinity of their rooms as quickly as their legs could carry them.

Logan glared at Carlos through his tear-stained eyes, wiping his wet face. He got up, too.

"I'm going to bed," he said again, briskly walking to his room.

"Wait, Logan," Carlos called after him.

Logan shut the door, but Carlos intercepted it with his foot. Carlos followed Logan into their room and closed the door.

"Logan, was that for me?" Carlos questioned, sitting beside Logan on the bed.

"Yes."

Logan turned towards his friend.

"I get it now, Carlos. You don't like me. I'll stop trying now. Just go back to Dak or whatever."

Carlos let out an amused laugh.

"Dak? You think I like Dak?"

Logan shot him a 'duh' look.

"You spent _all_ day with him today, or should I say _yesterday_, doing things that you weren't supposed to tell people! Is that like, a code word for like, something dirty?"

"_No_, I was teaching him how to cook for his boyfriend. He's _really_ bad, Logan, and I finally taught him how to make pasta. He just finds it embarrassing, that's all."

Logan gawked at Carlos incredulously.

"_That's_ it?"

Carlos nodded.

"Yes. His boyfriend was out of town touring, and he's coming back tomorrow, or today actually. Dak needed to make sure he got everything down before making dinner for his boyfriend."

Logan wanted to slap everything in sight out of anger right now.

"Now why didn't you tell me that everything did for me today was because you liked me?"

"I _tried_," Logan insisted. "You wouldn't listen. It was either Dak calling you and interrupting me or you just left saying we could talk about it later, _remember_?"

"…Oh right, sorry."

Logan shook his head angrily and stared at the wall, eyebrows knitted in annoyance.

"Logan, I'm sorry!" Carlos apologized, embracing him.

Carlos pulled away, sniffing Logan's shirt.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Kind of."

"How much did you have?"

"Not much."

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan again, squeezing tighter.

"I'm sorry, I like you too Logan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Logan cracked a slight smile and leaned his head onto Carlos.

"Let's go on that date of ours now," Carlos suggested, taking Logan's hand and pulling him back out into the dining room.

"It's cold though."

"I'll heat it."

Carlos took both plates and placed it in the microwave, heating it up for thirty seconds. The microwave dinged and Carlos took them back out and set them back down on the table. Logan was still standing, so Carlos went out and pulled out the chair for his date.

Logan took a seat and nodded his thanks. Carlos suddenly leaned in and gave Logan a surprise kiss on the lips. Carlos raced back to his side and slid into his seat, laughing as Logan tried to cover his reddening cheeks.

"Shall we?" Carlos grinned, holding the corndog up into the air.

Logan flashed a crooked smile and raised one corndog as well.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Logie," Carlos said, taking a bite.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Carlitos."

* * *

><p><strong>Bleah the ending sorry.<br>****It's 12 right now and I still haven't finished homework haha. :P  
>Whoops. Hope you liked that~.<br>Reviews are nice.  
>HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY. <strong>


End file.
